Conventional document security measures exist that attempt to secure the contents of documents from unauthorized access. However, conventional measures do not have sufficient functionality to allow role based selective access to a document between a plurality of domains.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.